Tilt mirror arrangements of this kind are known from the state of the art. The purpose of these tilt mirror arrangements is to reflect light incident thereon at a certain angle. In this context, one-axis tilt mirrors are distinguished from two-axis tilt mirrors.
One-axis tilt mirrors are today widely available in the marketplace and have large technical variations. On the other hand, two-axis tilt mirrors are likewise state of the art today and can be obtained in the marketplace but are subjected to significant technical limitations. These limitations are especially:
(a) limited tilt angle about the x-axis and y-axis which usually is an angle of less than 1.degree.; PA1 (b) limited size with respect to which it is noted that certain tilt angles require a certain minimum size or also a maximum size which can, in each case, be disturbing; PA1 (c) the size of the tilt mirror arrangement is significantly greater than the mirror surface and this is especially the case behind the mirror surface for small tilt mirrors (that is, no high packing densities can be obtained with the mirrors of the state of the art); or, PA1 (d) complicated manufacturing techniques of known two-axis tilt mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,420 discloses a tilt mirror arrangement which is used for scanning. The scan mirror is connected via flexure members to piezoceramic drive elements which are arranged parallel to the mirror surface. This arrangement must be very large so that the piezoceramic drive elements can tilt the mirror through a large angle. This results from the low deformation of the piezoceramic drive elements which is proportional to the length of these elements. Accordingly, this arrangement is not suitable to tilt small mirrors through a large angular range when the drive mechanism behind the tilt mirror is intended to be limited to the dimension of the mirror surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,763 discloses a tilt mirror arrangement wherein the mirror is journalled on a tilt bearing and is moved via piezoelectric ceramics. Here too, the dimensions of the mirror must be very large if the tilt mirror is to be tilted by at least 1.degree..
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,941 discloses a tilt mirror mount wherein the tilt mirror movement is obtained by piezoelectric elements and the piezoelectric elements operate via levers on the mirror. Here too, the arrangement is not suitable to tilt a small mirror by about at least 1.degree..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,277 discloses a piezoelectric beam deflector wherein the mirror is attached directly to the piezoelectric element. This has the disadvantage that the mirror has no defined pivot point when tilting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,212 discloses a piezoelectric beam reflector which is used in a scanning arrangement. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that a specific deflecting angle cannot be rigidly maintained when the pivot point is intended to be fixed.